haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Wavering of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Wavering of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの動揺) (Suzumiya Haruhi no Dōyō) is a Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel. Book Info In Book 6 in the series, readers take a step into a time warp in five short stories. Head back to events from the previous books, and previously unseen scenes and perspectives to uncover mysteries that had been left unanswered. Live A Live Kyon peruses the stalls at the cultural festival and visits Mikuru's noodle stall. Everything seems normal for once, until a surprise band shows up to perform. The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: Episode 00 The movie that the SOS Brigade created in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya (Book 2) is shown, and the Brigade gets to see it in its final form. Love at First Sight Kyon meets with an old friend, who describes seeing a girl he's fallen in love with, and it turns out to be Yuki! Will this mere human have a chance with the world's most stoic humanoid? Where Did the Cat Go? This story takes readers back to Book 5 (The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya), in which the SOS Brigade finally begins the main event for the Snow Mountain retreat murder mystery. The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina Mikuru asks Kyon to accompany her to buy tea leaves, but a secret motive may be involved. Summary This novel consists of several short stories. 'Live A Live' ライブアライブ :For the anime episode, see Live Alive Kyon, Taniguchi, and Kunikida visit their school cultural festival, including Mikuru and Tsuruya's class's food stall. While Taniguchi checks out the girls visiting from other schools, Kyon goes to watch the music concerts. Bored, he becomes sleepy. One of the amateur bands walks onto the stage with Haruhi and Yuki. Haruhi sings in a voice that Kyon comments to be talented, yet there is one discrepancy: Haruhi is reading off the sheet music. After singing four songs, Haruhi informs the crowd that the three-member band were unable to have their lead singer/main guitarist present, and so Haruhi and Yuki are acting as stand-ins. Later, Haruhi tells the full story to Kyon: the leader caught a fever and was not allowed to play by the student council, and so Haruhi and Yuki volunteered to replace her. The actual band members come to thank Haruhi, who becomes stunned and confused, leaving Kyon to think to himself that she has not experienced being thanked for anything and wonder if she could be happier using her talents to help people. Haruhi is upset that Kyon won't say this to her aloud, but soon becomes more focused on starting her own band with the SOS Brigade. 'The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00' 朝比奈ミクルの冒険 Episode 00 :You might be looking for The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00 episode The movie the SOS Brigade makes in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya plays at the school's cultural festival, with Kyon making snide remarks about the movie's cinematography and writing. "Mikuru" is a waitress sent from the future to protect a high school boy, "Itsuki", who has latent esper powers. An evil alien magician named "Yuki" watches over "Itsuki" in the hopes of gaining his powers, fighting scattered battles with "Mikuru" in the process. "Yuki" approaches "Itsuki" and threatens to attack him, when "Mikuru" intervenes and saves him, then runs off. "Yuki" uses magic to control "Mikuru"'s friends, forcing them to attack her. They nearly drown "Mikuru", but "Itsuki" saves her. Then, both "Yuki" and "Mikuru" transfer into "Itsuki"'s school, enacting a love triangle. "Yuki" stages a final battle with "Mikuru", but "Itsuki"'s esper powers are unleashed and blast "Yuki" back into space. 'Love at First Sight' ヒトメボレLOVER An old middle school friend of Kyon, named Nakagawa, calls Kyon, telling him that he is in love with Yuki. Feelings he is unworthy to approach Yuki at present, Nakagawa asks Kyon to send her a message: Nakagawa has his life planned out for the next ten years, after which he will propose to Yuki, and he wants her to wait for him. Kyon writes this down and presents it to her the following day. Yuki declines Nakagawa's request, saying that due to her commitment to the Data Overmind she may not be at liberty in ten years. Kyon realizes that he can't stand anyone getting in between him and the girls of the SOS Brigade. He crumbles up the paper with Nakagawa's love confession and throws it out the window; it lands at Haruhi's feet. She thinks Kyon and Taniguchi are pulling a prank on Yuki at first, but immediately believes Kyon when he tells her the truth. After Kyon gives Nakagawa Yuki's response, Nakagawa says Yuki may change her mind if she sees him play at his American football game. Yuki accepts the invitation, but Haruhi insists on bringing the entire SOS Brigade. Yuki recites an "incantation", causing Nakagawa to suffer an accident during the game and be wheeled out in a stretcher. After Yuki visits him at the hospital, Nakagawa tells Kyon the "glow" he saw in Yuki is no longer there. He is apologetic about his seeming fickleness but says he must withdraw his offer of love. When Kyon questions Yuki, she reveals that when Nakagawa first saw her, he was actually seeing the Data Overmind and interacted with it. The existence of the Entity overwhelmed him. Yuki's incantation removed his ability to interact with the Entity. Kyon asks her if she was disappointed that Nakagawa's infatuation with her was based on a misconception. Yuki replies, "...a little bit". 'Where Did the Cat Go?' 猫はどこに行った？ The SOS Brigade visits Tsuruya's house as discussed in The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya story Snow Mountain Syndrome, and play out a murder game. Itsuki serves as game master, Keiichi Tamaru pretends to be dead, and Yutaka Tamaru, Arakawa, Sonou Mori, and the members of the SOS Brigade all serve as suspects. Following the events of the fake murder, Haruhi and Tsuruya notice that Shamisen has been discovered missing during certain periods of time, and conclude that the killer must have performed the murder during that time. As it turns out, Itsuki was the "murderer", and used a Shamisen lookalike to serve as a fake alibi for him. 'The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina' Mikuru, who is in a depressed state, asks Kyon to accompany her to buy tea leaves. When she assures him that no time travel will be involved, Kyon becomes excited, believing this to be a date. After picking out tea leaves, Mikuru walks Kyon near the train station, where a speeding truck heads for a small boy crossing the street. Kyon pushes the boy away from danger, and when the boy walks away, Mikuru reveals to Kyon that the boy is important to the existence of time travel, and that the truck that almost ran the boy over was driven by another time traveler that wishes for time travel to not exist. The events of her outing with Kyon were all dictated by her superiors, but they did not consider her reliable enough to tell her about the speeding truck. Mikuru starts to cry, believing she is useless. Kyon comforts Mikuru, and takes her back. Later, Haruhi confronts Kyon and Mikuru, telling them that she helps the boy that Kyon saved with his studies, and asks what Kyon and Mikuru were doing together. Category:Light Novel